Glimpses
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series. A collection of Entangled related oneshots under 500 words. Prideshipping: KxYY/YYxK
1. A Matter of Priority

**Title: **_Glimpses_

**Series:** Part of _Entangled_. Takes place anywhere along the timeline.

**Summary: **A collection of _Entangled_ related oneshots under 500 words.

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Yami, Yami x Kaiba

**Rating:** Currently **T** for language and slanted situations, but that may change to **M **eventually knowing me.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and has never belonged to me.

* * *

**Timeline:** Sometime between _Another Lesson_ and _The Start of Summer_.

**Length:** 298 words

* * *

**A Matter of Priority**

"What are you doing?" Yami asked as he walked closer to Kaiba's desk, wondering what could possibly be so much more interesting than what he had planned.

Never taking his eyes off of the document he was reading, Kaiba answered in a distracted tone, "Ignoring you," before making a minor correction to it.

"_Obviously_," Yami replied with an amused tone and a smug laugh that was Kaiba's first warning.

Marking his place on the page, Kaiba had only intended to glance up at Yami, but it quickly turned into a full stare. "You're…_naked_," Kaiba stated with some amount of confusion and frustration. He had too much work to do, but it was so damn tempting; his hands almost twitched with the desire to reach out and touch Yami.

"And you're busy," Yami teased in a playful tone that lacked the note of disappointment he had intended. Carefully placing his hands on either side of Kaiba's report, Yami leaned forward with a smirk for a languid kiss. "Anything I can do to change that?"

"Let me finish?" Kaiba answered, although it came out all wrong from his original intention.

Yami's voice was laced with innuendo as he murmured, "I'll help you finish," before stealing another kiss.

Moaning quietly in response, Kaiba was far more interested in Yami's offering than he was about a quarterly summary of projected profit margins. Unable to give up that easily, Kaiba protested, "I meant my _work_."

Moving with an unexpected speed, Yami grabbed the document from the desk and held it up with a devious grin as he started to back away. "You mean _this_ work?" Yami asked as he waved the papers for emphasis.

"Yami," Kaiba said in a warning tone, although there was no real threat behind it.

Grinning impishly, Yami bolted out of the room with the papers, laughing when Kaiba stood to follow him. Kaiba started to give chase, but then thought better of it. Instead, he decided that two could play at that game and he started to take off his clothes as he waited for Yami to come back and investigate what was taking so long—after all, turn about was fair play.

* * *

**A/N: **Because this is the sort of stuff I think about while driving at almost 60MPH back to work after lunch. XD

Been a busy week, but I figured some update was better than no update, ne? I've mentioned these drabbles in _Anywhen, Anywhere_ for the last couple of weeks and thought I'd go ahead and post this. I'm still accepting requests for drabbles on my LJ. So far I've got three requests and I would welcome more! You don't actually have to have an account to leave a comment—just leave your name somewhere on the post so I know who to dedicate it to.

Regular updates should resume by next week. This story will get updated as they are completed, so please enjoy!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ravelqueen**

"_I would like a scene with the secretary/security guard or anyone in Setos firma not connected to the group seeing Yami with and/or visiting Kaiba. Can take place in that scene where we know he did visit or sometime in the future (as you alluded to it often enough, I'm quite sure Kaiba can't resist the urge to lift the visiting-the-office-ban^o^)"_

The first request goes to Ravelqueen! Don't forget to request your own and I'll see you next **Sunday, February 8th** in whatever story goes up next.


	2. Consideration

**Timeline:** Shortly after _Down in the Dungeon_.

**Length:** 366 words

**Dedication:** For my beautiful **Bahen**, who has been encouraging me since the beginning and continues to inspire me to get my ass in gear. You guys owe her more than you'll ever know...

* * *

**Consideration**

"I don't understand," Yami finally admitted as he looked up from the object on the table to Kaiba.

Quietly huffing to himself, Kaiba sounded brusque as he demanded, "What's not to understand? It's a _phone_. You've seen one before, yes?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, Yami persisted, "Yes, but _why_?"

There was no way for Kaiba to verbalize the fear Yami getting trapped in the dungeon had caused. True, Yami had been fine, but it could have been much worse and Kaiba would have had no way of knowing until it was too late if it had happened anywhere else. "Not all of us are telepathic," Kaiba muttered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment over the admission of such a ridiculous notion. "Some of us require more reliable forms for communication."

Understanding caused Yami's gaze to soften before it alighted with perversion. "So you're saying there have been times when you've wanted to call me?" Yami teased.

Rolling his eyes at the lack of Yami's subtly, Kaiba said, "Since you can't keep yourself out of trouble, it is a good idea for you to have one in case you need something."

"Like you?" Yami suggested with a wink that caused Kaiba to chuckle despite himself. When Kaiba started to protest, Yami leaned forward and interrupted him with a tender kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kaiba mumbled, feeling a small weight lifted off of his chest, knowing that Yami could contact him if something happened. It made Kaiba feel less…_something_.

Kaiba continued drinking his coffee as Yami familiarized himself with his phone, subtly watching him over the rim of his mug. He couldn't help but smirk as Yami questioned in exasperation, "Seto, did you really have to list Jounouchi-kun as, 'Mutt,' in my contacts?"

"Are you going to change it?" Kaiba challenged, his blue eyes bright with amusement at the absent teen's expense.

"I guess I should be lucky you put his number in there at all," Yami commented instead of answering, secretly entertained by the childishness of Kaiba's actions.

"Absolutely," Kaiba agreed before pulling Yami over for another kiss, causing the former pharaoh to chuckle at the possessiveness of the action before giving himself over completely to the pleasure.

* * *

**A/N:** Since she's been asking for this one before I started taking dedications, I figured it was only fitting to have it go up next. Not quite "The Gift Fic," you might have been expecting, but there you go. XD

...why do I feel like I'm setting myself up for a phone sex drabble?

This week's post is going to be a little late, but I'd like to get it up by some time Monday since I have the day off due to holiday. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!


	3. Literal

**Timeline:** The morning after _Another Lesson_, Chapter 29.

**Length:** 546 words

**Dedication:** For my lovely **Jolly Big Sis**, who reminded me that these weren't a lost cause.

* * *

**Literal**

"You know, when I said that I wanted the report on my desk first thing in the morning, this wasn't what I meant," Kaiba growled as he stepped into his office and saw Ogata sitting on his desk with a wicked smile.

"I know," Ogata agreed with an impish wink that had Kaiba rolling his eyes at the blatancy of it.

Walking over to his desk with full intentions of shoving Ogata off it if he refused to comply, Kaiba told him, "This better mean you have good news for me."

"Mm...I wouldn't call it _good _news exactly, but it's useful information," Ogata commented.

Sitting in his chair and glaring at Ogata in the hopes he could somehow mentally shove the man off of his desk, Kaiba said nothing as he put down his briefcase and waited for Ogata to continue his explanation.

Looking over Kaiba with a critical eye, Ogata hummed with interest as he asked, "So who was he?"

"That's what you're supposed to be telling me," Kaiba snapped, his tolerance wearing thing.

"I meant who you spent the night with last night," Ogata clarified, grinning when Kaiba's eyes flashed in irritation. "I should thank him for putting you in a better mood."

"You will do no such thing and we are _not _having this conversation," Kaiba warned, an unspoken threat underlying his tone.

His face lighting up in victory, Ogata countered, "So you don't deny it?"

"I'm telling you to stay the hell out of it," Kaiba said by way of reply. The subject was making him uncomfortably nervous, so he tried to change topics. "What did you find out?"

"That my boss finally got laid," Ogata retorted with a laugh that made Kaiba want to punch his insolent subordinate. "And apparently he has an adorable side he's kept hidden from me all of these years..."

"That's it, get out," Kaiba coldly commanded as he pointed at the door, having reached the very limit of his patience. He could read the damn report himself with less aggravation, even if it did take more time.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Ogata wisely backed off of the point. "Okay, okay, I'll quit teasing you about your boyfriend, Seto-chan," Ogata agreed, although he just couldn't stop himself from taking that final dig. "Back to business, ne?"

"Get the fuck off my desk," Kaiba ordered, annoyed with himself for letting Ogata stay and get away with as much as he did, "and don't call me that, damn it!"

Silently obeying and sliding off the desk into one of the leather chairs in front of it, Ogata was temporarily shocked into silence that Kaiba didn't correct him on the point. It just made him itch to dig deeper and find out what he could about what other man put up with Kaiba's shit and got the added bonus of being with him sexually. Mentally checking himself at the weird possessive protectiveness that he knew Kaiba would kill him for, Ogata dutifully began giving his report on what he had found out about Tanaka with the occasional colorful side commentary. Even if it _was _exceedingly difficult to hide his gleefulness over the revelations Kaiba had unintentionally betrayed and he couldn't wait to find out more about it all.

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise, a mid-week update! On _Entangled_ no less~. AND on a story that I haven't updated in over a year. Does anyone else still remember these…?

I've been trying to get back in the _Entangled_ mindset since _Forbidden_ is starting to get closer to the end and I intend to return to this series once that's over. I may also have a surprise next week for the _Entangled_ _Series_, but announcements will go up for that in this week's update of **Forbidden** that will be posted on **Sunday, July 11th**. Two updates in one week? Shock, I know!

I would love to hear back from everyone on this. Let me know if you've abandoned all hope or if I've been cruel in reminding you~.


End file.
